Dementors Kiss
by AnneliseElla
Summary: Umbridge finally falls in love...


She felt his rough hand stroke her face. She giggled. "Stop it that tickles." He looked down at her menacing eyes. For the first time, he was filled with something other than sadness and hatred. He was filled with confusion. Usually, when he touched someone's face they would scream out in pain.

But he stared at this woman as she giggled at his touch. He removed his hand and put it down at his side. "What did you say your name was again." She said batting her eyes at him. He opened his mouth to respond but as usual, the only thing that came out was the hissing of death and despair. "Sorry I didn't catch that." He frowned and opened his mouth again to reply and closed it. The woman reached across her desk and grabbed a pad of paper and a very fancy black quill. She handed both to him and smiled. "Write your name down." She squeaked, her voice was disgustingly horrid.

He loved it.

He took the quill and started writing on the pad of paper when he felt a small pain in his hand. He looked down had his hand to see his name etched into his skin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I gave you the wrong quill." She cackled. The blood on the page spelt out the first half of the name that he was given. The woman put the quill back and grabbed a more normal looking one for him. He must have still had a look of shock on his face because the woman looked at him and frowned. "I'm sorry. I usually use that one for the students." She laughed nervously.

He loved her.

Once he was done writing his name down he passed the pad to her. "Dementor number 3069, huh." She put the pad back into her bright pink desk and looked at his masked face. "I'm Dolores Umbridge but my students call me Professor Umbridge."

He was about to put his hand out for her to shake when he stopped. Why was he talking with Dolores when he should be doing his job. Sucking out her happiness. How had he gotten into her classroom in the first place? And why was he flirting with her? He stood up out of the chair making up his mind and floated towards her face. "Oh, number 3069-" Umbridge was cut off by the sound of the dementor sucking out her happiness.

She stood in shock for a moment before asking "what are you doing?" The dementor stooped. She looked the same as she had before. She was so evil and disgusting that there was no happiness for him to suck out. He could even suck the happiness out of Voldemort! "Where you trying to!" She gasped and walked towards the dementor cornering him. He had never felt fear before but he could feel it now. "Were you trying to kiss me!"

She smiled a wicked grin, unaware of what kissing a Dementor would do to you. The Dementor's kiss. Why hadn't he thought of that? A fate worse than death and according to others, that's what she deserved. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

His punishment for being the horrible thing that he was was to suck out people's souls and happiness. He had done it countless times before to countless amounts of evil people but why couldn't he do it now. He immediately knew the answer. She was just too evil! Even worse than the Dark Lord.

"Oh, number 3069! I knew you liked me but not that much!" She walked towards him until her disgustingly short body was pressed up against his robed one. She looked up at his distorted white face and licked her thin cracked lips. "Number 3069, I.." She looked down for a minute and when she looked back up at his face she had tears streaming down her face, her black mascara smudged under her eyes.

"I have never felt love before but I feel it now!" She reached up pushed his hood down, revealing his face.

It was a dirty white shade, about the colour of milk if it had been mixed with a pinch of ash from a fire. He didn't have eyes or a nose just a gaping hole for a mouth. He looked something like the Dark Lord except worse.

But Umbridge loved him.

She thought that he was the most handsome being on the face of the planet. Number 3069 reached down and cupped her frog-like face between his rough hands. He leaned down as she stood up on her the tips of her toes. Their lips met in the middle. Well, he didn't have lips, it was more like her shoving her small mouth into the gaping hole in his face. It was the most magical thing both of them had ever felt, and that was saying something. She's a witch for Christ's sake!

It was if they were the only people in the world! They made out passionately, stroking each other's faces and making the noses that would make any creature cringe and run out of the room.

"Um... Professor Umbridge, are you going to continue with your lecture or should we leave?" Umbridge and number 3069 pulled away and looked out at the classroom filled with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Luna started clapping in the front row loudly and stood up. Everyone followed. Soon the room was filled with the sound of clapping and cheering students.

Umbridge blushes and looked down while number 3069 pulled his hood back up. "I hope to see you around number 3069!" She waved as he floated up and out of the room quietly. "Now everyone flip to page 394!"

14 years later

The small child ran up the stairs lined with pictures from his parents' wedding day. The small frog-like woman in a pink wedding dress and the robed man wearing a pink tie around his neck. The crowd was full of other robed figures. The child burst into his parent's room to find his parents making out on the bed.

"MOM! DAD!" He screamed, the couple separated and looked at him "3070 Umbridge! What are you doing in our room!" She bellowed out while trying to flatten down her messed up hair.

"I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter!" He whooped while jumping in the air. "I'm so excited, I'm also quite afraid." He said suddenly filled with sadness. "How come child," Umbridge said sweetly. "Well with a father who is a Dementor and a mother who looks like a frog, your face isn't the most attractive."

The End


End file.
